A user may need to frequently authenticate herself in order to conduct electronic transactions. For example, a user may need to use her fingerprint to activate a mobile payment system; for another example, a user may need to enter a unique identification number into a mobile app in order to login.
Difficulties abound for balancing user convenience against security, however. One technical problem is that a single-factor authentication is susceptible to fraud. For example, anyone knowing the unique identification number may be able to authenticate herself, fraudulently, as the user in the mobile app. Another technical problem is that a multi-factor authentication often requires more user efforts (e.g., requiring a user to gather inputs from several different devices or application). For example, to log into a work email account on a work computer, a user may need to retrieve a security token from her smartphone in addition to providing a login name and a corresponding password.
The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed in the present disclosure.